


Wait for me.

by trxthhurts



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxthhurts/pseuds/trxthhurts
Summary: The plot is somewhat similar to the original, but also not.Law, a helpless, disease ridden child, with visible white patches, traveled to what seemed to him "across the world" to find himself at the foot of a huge mansion. He soon realizes that he would have to endure with alot of hardships to join the "Family".
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> u no like? no read ;(

"Oh, look what we have here." One marine shoved his elbow to the one standing next to him to grab his attention. "One of the little critters are jumping over the fence." The marine pointed at a child with white patches, climbing up the fence.  
  
"Oh, dude, it's a kid!" The other Marine raised his eyebrow.  
  
The marine who saw the child first began to smirk ever so slyly, "Let"s go say Hi."

The two marines approached the child that has now reached the top of the wired fence. "Hey kid, where do you think you're going?" A marine shouted. The kid froze, mortified.  
  
"I-I...I.." The kid, frozen in fear, tried to force out some words, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Uh-huh. Should I just... shoot you?" The marine asked raising his gun at the child.

The kid started sweating immensely. His heart rate shot through the roof, feeling as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest, he lets out a loud, "No! Please!"  
  
The Marines were taken aback by the sudden tears from the child. One Marine raised his hand towards the child, with a malicious grin, "Say, why don't you get down from there and we can strike a deal, why don't ya?"

"...W-What?.." The child's body was trembling from fear and from the cold, having only wear a shirt and shorts in the cold night. "Say, how much do you want to live?" A marine asked, closing the distance between them and the child. 

"...Alot.." The child turned his head away from the Marines. "Then, if you come down from there and do what we tell you to do, we will let you off scot free." Hear those words, the kid didn't hesitate climbing back down if it means they let him free. 

Once the kid was on the ground, he looks at at the two adults, waiting. "So, kid. What's your name?"

"...Law-ya."

One Marine raised his eyebrow, "How ironic."

"..." Law looked down at his bare-bruised feet.

A Marine crouched and placed a hand on Law's shoulder, "The only way to be scot free..." the Marine continued "Is if you can make me hard."

Law was studying to become a surgeon, so he was bound to know about the human body, but he decides to act like the child he is, "W-What?..." 

One Marine gritted his teeth and grabbed Law by the back of if head and pressed Law's cheek against his crotch. "Hey, If you dont know how to, I'll teach you." The Marine then took off Law's hat to reveal a pale crying face "I-I dont w-want to do this! Please! Something else!" Snot dripped down Law's nose as his lips quivered. 

"Awe, look, the baby's crying." The other Marine stroked Law's back which sent chills down his spine. "Please... stop.." Law's voice sounded so weak it was a pathetic plea.

The Marine zipped down his pants and pulled out his penis "Come on, Law."

That's it. Law has lost everything now. His dignity. His family. His home. And now, the warmth and innocence of his name. "Mmn-" A penis that wasnt so big, but was so small was shoved past his dry lips, and entered that once before untainted mouth of his. Law fell to his knees, which made the Marine's penis slip out. "Hey! Fine, get on your damn knees then." The Marine pushed Law against the fence and mouth fucked him.

"Mmff!! Mmn!!" Tears swelled up in Law's eyes each time the Marine's penis was hitting the back of his throat. It also had a funky smell...

Mear moments had past and the other Marine was at his limit just standing by. "Kid, get on all fours." The marine grunted.

The other Marine's penis slipped out of Law's mouth with Law's saliva connecting his lips and it. "I-.. dont want this... please! I hate it...!" Law cried out. 

"Just shut up and do what he told you to. Or do you not want to be free?" The marine caressed Law's cheek.

Even though Law propped himself on all fours, he didnt know why they told him too, so he was unsettled. There was a limit to what he studied as a surgeon at his age.

Suddenly, the Marine shoved his cock back inside Law's mouth, thrusting, making sure to hit the back of Law's throat every time. "Mmn!" The other marine slid down Law's shorts and underwear and started grinding between his ass cheeks. 

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God._

Soon, the marine forced his way inside Law's tiny tight hole, which let out a muffled yell from Law. 

_I want out! Someone help me! I rather die! Please! Help!_


	2. Let me in

Law could be seen laying on the cold concrete alone, pathetically. His will to live was nonexistent. His virginity was taken from him by strangers. His family died by those same strangers.

Though, all this had happened. 

Law slowly and weakly got back up and climbed over the fence. Once he reached the other side, he didn't feel free at all. 

He was just... _broken_.

It clearly showed in his face. 

He pulled his hat down more to cover most of his eyes. Those shallow golden eyes of his.

Law could be considered strong by others, having busted kneecaps, hips worn, clothes torn, asshole teared and bleeding, mainly because he's still walking. 

But to Law, its a pathetic attempt to move this piece of trash he calls his body.

_I want... to die._

He can still hear the Marnies' calling his name in his head. He hated his name now and for the rest of his pathetic life. 

Law is craving... yearning for a hug...... but at the same time.... not.

There really is no safe place in this godforsaken world we call Earth.

Law walked and walked and walked across woods, rivers, forests, hills, swamps, cliffs. Till finally he reached to a run down neighborhood. Light seemed to beam on Law's face just barely.

Law made his way onto the concrete, the sun was out and the concrete was close to lava, but Law seemed unaffected by it, maybe because he was numb.

He walked past rundown buildings. He was so thirsty and hungry. His broken hazed eyes looked at each building, to see them deserted. Law was smart. Very smart actually. He decides not to stay in those buildings because there were faint traces of blood and 2... because it's deserted, meaning people left, and it has to be for a reason. 

Walking down the path he soon finds a flat area covered in rust metal and other objects, but what caught Law's eye was not the metal, but the Mansion behind it. And there seemed to be people inside of it... alot. 

Law disliked being around people, but he also craved security. It was a tough decision, but he decided to walk through the rusted metal and walk on the front steps. 

Panting, he knocks on the huge framed door with his damaged weak hands.

A few minutes later, the door opens slightly to a figure slanky and.... really tall. The figure had some sort of clown makeup on, pink hearted collar shirt, and a red hat covering most of the blond hair. The tall figure stared quietly through his sunglasses.

"Let me in."

Law seemed mad in appearance, but in truth he was just broken, making him look mad was his hat resting just slightly above his eyes to cast a dark shadow over them.

"Brother, who is it?" Another voice could be heard. The tall slanky clown stepped aside to reveal a tanned, just as tall male with blonde hair pushed back and some quirky sunglasses. The tanned man seemed mad for some reason, "Who are you?"

"Let me in." Repeated Law.

The tanned man crouched over with a pissed of expression, "I asked for your name."

"Let me in." Once again Law repeated.

The door then shut.

Law knocked again.

The door opened again, but this time its just the clown who answered the door.

"Let me in." Was all Law said.

The clown didn't say anything, just stood silent and stared. 

"Don't tell me its that brat again, Corazon."

_The clown's name is Corazon-ya._

The clown once again moved aside and the tanned man was into view. "Look here, child. Leave or you will get hurt."

"Let me in."

The tanned man seemed to almost pop a vein. "What would benefit me letting a brat in the family?" He shouted angrily.

_'Family', ha... I had one once._

"I don't know."

"Finally, you said something other than 'let me in'." The tanned man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you want to come in?" he proceeds to question.

"Because I don't want to be out."

The tanned man was on the verge of throwing a tantrum, "There are other empty buildings in the near by neighborhood." he suggested.

"You killed the residents, I don't want to live there."

The tanned man's left eyebrow twitched slightly, he was taken aback by the sudden knowledge of the young boy, but soon relaxed. "Are you positive it was me? You know, it could be anyone in the world, but you accused me?"

"Yes, you're family is the only person living here. And theres no way others can arrive through the woods."

"Then where'd you come from?" The tanned man questioned.

"From the woods, don't change the subject." Law stated bluntly.

"You know, kid. It could've been the marines." He accused.

Law jolted ever so slightly. "Not possible. The blood is still fresh, and this districts Marines were..... doing something else." Law averted his eyes. 

The tanned man seemed a changed in attituded, he seemed happier, "Before I consider letting you in, I have one question. What are those white patches on your entire body?"

Law met the tanned man's gaze, "White lead poisoning." Law's voice became hollow.


	3. Strange Cabin

"Oooh, yes I've heard of that beatiful town's little accident. I see why you know about this district's Marines. Smart kid." Such a sinister smile was plastered on the man's face. Law tensed up. 

"Anyways, I'll let you come in." The tan man's smile drew wider. "But--" Law was surprised by the tanned man's continuation, "But, you'll have to stay a night or two outside so we can watch you. You know, just to be careful. And if you leave the front of this mansion's view, then I'll take it that you don't want to come in ever."

Law's pupils dilated, "R-Right."

The door closed.

Law stood outside in the sun, staring at the heap of metal. Starving, dehrydrated, exhausted. He didn't know how he was going to make it another night, it was like the desert, hot during the day, cold during the night. He decides he would dread on the thought later. 

Law sits on the porch and leaned against the wall. His breathing grew heavily, a headache started to form, "Urgghh..." He places his hand on the back of his neck to ease the pain. Without knowing it, his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off into a deep slumber.

In the middle of the night, Law was asleep, freezing. He shivered as his body moved into the fetal position, desperate for some warmth. 

Seconds later, Law felt his body enveloped with warmth, and softness. Law's sleeping body clenched onto the softness and snuggled in it. 

Law soon woke up to a bright morning sunshine, shone through a window. Law pawed at his eyes as he slowly gets up from what feels like a bed. "What the...?" Law's groggy voice is only to be heard in the small room. His eyes scan the room then look out the window, "Trees...?" By the look of the wooden walls and the nature outside the window, it is safe to presume Law is in a forest. 

In a house in the forest.

Cabin?

_Yeah, Cabin._

Law got to his feet, his head started spinning and pounding, "Ugrrh..." Law rubbed his head. He noticed his hat wasnt on, but soon found out it on hanging on the doorknob.

"Where... am.. I?.." Law questions to no one in particular.

Once Law examines the cabin, which wasnt long since there were only 3 room, Living room, Kitchen, Bedroom, and Bathroom, he figures out he is alone. 

_Should I...stay?_

Law goes to the couch to find a TV hanging above the fire place. He intends to turn it on, but the remote was ontop of a high shelf and he didnt want to move things around in a stranger's home. He decides to give up and go to the kitchen to just check who's living here. 

In his little investigation, he comes across the refrigerator. Curious, he opens the refrigerator to see a lots of food, but one caught his eye. A sandwich in a plastic bag had a sticky note on top of it with one word on it. ' _Eat_.'

Law reached out and grabbed the sandwhich to get a better look. His face saddened abit, he wasn't able to eat it. 

He is allergic to gluten, and he was almost positive the bread wasnt gluten free.

And he didn't want to be a bothersome person by eating the other food in the fridge.

Law closed the Refrigerator door and went to the couch. "What's the point in eating when I'm going to die soon..?" Law sighed as his heavy eyes drifted him to sleep once again.


	4. Shower Dilemma

"Why are you still here?"

Law jolted awake from the voice. He sees the tall clown man standinf infront of the door, but this time with some kind of black fur or feathers on his back. 

"Huh?.." Law questionally hummed to the human. 

"I asked why are you still here?" The man's deep voice echoed the room.

"I fell asleep." Law stated bluntly.

The tall clown man walked pass Law and walked into the kitchen. 

"Is this your place?" Law hopped off the couch to follow behind the tall man. "Yes." The clown man seemed annoyed. The tall man then opened the refrigerator and crouched, "Why didn't you eat the sandwich?"

Law steps back abit, "What? Am I supposed to eat it? Did Corazon-ya poison it?"

Without making eye contact, Corazon responds "No, you're just sickly thin, hurts my eyes even looking at you."

"Then why'd you bring me in? I can tell that you hate kids." Law stood still behind Corazon.

Corazon stood up straight and closed the refrigerator door, "I do hate kids." He turns around to face Law, "But you don't act like a kid."

Law slants his eyes.

"You act like a puppy without a home." Corazon states. 

Law averts his eyes and lets out a hum.

Corazon still seemed annoyed for some reason, "And you smell gross, go shower. Why didn't you shower?!" 

Law's cheeks became lightly dusted with red out of embarrassment, "I don't want to take a shower."

"WHAT?!" Corazon narrowed his eyebrows, "Why not?! You're filthy!"

Law began to sweat as he scratched the side of his cheek, "I kinda... have trouble turning... on the water."

"Are you serious?" Corazon pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's so hard about turning on the water?"

"Well, I can just never get it the right temperature. Its either too hot or too cold." Law looked at Corazon.

Corazon let out a sigh, "Fine. I'll help you."

The two went to the bathroom and Corazon started turning on the water, "Is this good?"

Law reached his hand out to touch the water, "Its too hot." 

Corazon furrowed his brow then twisted the knob again, "Now?"

Law once again reached his hand out and flinched, "Ah, Corazon-ya I said its too hot! Why'd you make it hotter!?" 

Corazon laughed, "You're too picky."

Law grunted and started taking off his clothes.

"Woah, woah, woah, kid wait till I'm out." Corazon averted his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why did you ask "Why"? It's common sense. What? Do you expect me to wash you too?" Corazon furrowed his brow.

"No, it's just... we're both male, I don't see the problem." Law took off his shorts and shirt.

"...Alright, I guess." Corazon stood up awkwardly.

He then noticed how bruised and scarred up Law was, "Kid, once you finish, I'm gonna patch you up."

"Alright."

Just as soon as Corazon was going to leave, Law grabbed his hand, "Wait, don't leave. Im going to need help turning off the shower." 

Corazon's eyes widened "Have you ever showered before?!"

"Yes, I just have my mom do this stuff." Law averted his eyes to his bruised feet.

"Fine."


	5. For kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but heres a mini one

Corazon watched, only watched, Law's feet as he stepped into the tub with the shower head spewing warm enough water, to make sure the kid didnt slip and fall and damage that already sorry-state of a body.

The running water was all the two hear and the occasional shifting of Law in the shower. "Can...I use your shampoo?" Law mutters.

Corazon doesn't hear the kid's voice over the running water, as he plays some random knock-off games on his phone.

Law unravels the curtain slightly to peek his head out, "Corazon-ya." His voice, a bit more extertive, catching the clown man's attention.

Corazon raised an eyebrow in response.

"Can I use your shampoo...?"

Corazon waved his hand dismissively as he then looked back down at his phone, "Use whatever you want in there." 

Law closed the shower curtain and looked at the products.

There were all kids products, like suave shampoo _for kids,_ with little cartoon decor on the front of the oddly shaped bottle. 

These kinds of products always made Law's hair dry, but since there's nothing else, he uses it anyways.

Corazon sighs, getting bored, he slides his back against the wall, gradually getting to sit onto the wooden tiles on the ground, legs propped up.

"Hurry upppppppp..." Cora whined.

"Don't rush hygiene." Law's serious tone could be heard on the other side of the shower curtain, letting a low chuckle from Cora.

"Im bored though!" 

"I just got in!!" Law grew annoyed at the constant whining of the _adult._


End file.
